Emancypantki II/XXXV
Mrok i światło W chwili kiedy zarumienionej ze śmiechu Madzi oczy napełniły się łzami, a uczony matematyk robił takie grymasy jak ścięta głowa pod wpływem prądu elektrycznego, drzwi pokoiku otworzyły się i na progu stanął dziwny człowiek. Był to mężczyzna młody, dość wysoki, ubrany w długie palto. Miał ciemny zarost, który w przykry sposób uwydatniał niezdrową bladość jego cery. Kiedy zdjął kapelusz, odsłonił duże szare oczy otoczone ciemną obwódką i - zaklęśnięte skronie. Przybysz spojrzał na Dębickiego, potem na Madzię, która przypatrując mu się, z gasnącym uśmiechem na ustach, podniosła się z kanapki. - Nie poznajesz mnie?... - zapytał gość chrypliwym głosem. - Zdzisław?... - szepnęła przerażona Madzia. - Widzisz, nie od razu mnie poznałaś... Musiałem się zmienić!... Madzia pobiegła do niego z wyciągniętymi rękami. Ale gość odsunął ją. - Nie dotykaj - rzekł - zarazisz się... Madzia gwałtem rzuciła mu się na szyję i zaczęła całować. - Zdzisław!... Zdziś... kochany Zdziś!... Co ty mówisz?... co to znaczy?... Gość nie bronił się, ale w taki sposób manewrował głową, ażeby Madzia nie mogła pocałować go w usta. - No, dość już. Lepiej zapoznaj mnie z tym panem, który patrzy na nas jak na wariatów. - Mój brat Zdzisław... Mój poczciwy przyjaciel, profesor Dębicki... - mówiła zdyszana Madzia. Zdzisław podał rękę Dębickiemu i usiadłszy na kanapce rzekł sentencjonalnie: - Nieprzyjaciele pójdą za naszym pogrzebem, ażeby sprawdzić, czy naprawdę umarliśmy i czy nas dobrze zakopano. Zaś przyjaciele idą, ażeby się zabawić. Madzia patrzyła na niego zdumiona. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś?... Co się z tobą dzieje?... - pytała. - Rzuciłem robotę - odparł brat - i szukam wygodnego miejsca, ażeby umrzeć. Cóż tak patrzysz na mnie?... Prosta rzecz. Mam galopujące suchoty i dogorywam. Gdyby nie strach przed śmiercią, który w niezrozumiały sposób potęguje resztkę moich sił, już bym nie żył... Od trzech tygodni sypiam siedząc w fotelu. Gdybym się raz położył, w tej samej chwili spadłbym głową na dół w przepaść wiekuistej nocy, z którą borykam się, lecz która dziś czy jutro zwycięży... Co za potworna rzecz istnieć chwilkę po to, ażeby na zawsze stać się nicością... Na zawsze!... Madzia słuchała go blada, od czasu do czasu chwytając się za czoło. Dębicki utkwił w nim łagodne spojrzenie. Chory, podniecony uwagą swoich słuchaczów, mówił dalej wzruszonym głosem: - Wy, ludzie zdrowi, nie macie pojęcia, co to jest śmierć. Wam przedstawia się ona jak liryczny poemat, nie zaś jako ciemność, w której gnije i cuchnie trup opuszczony. Wy nie zadajecie sobie pytania, jakie sny mogą rodzić się w mózgu, w którym z wolna sączy się krew rozłożona... Jakich wrażeń doznaje resztka człowieka, gdy na jej twarz zamiast powietrza i słonecznych promieni spada piasek i robactwo... - Boże miłosierny, jakież to straszne... - szepnęła Madzia zasłaniając oczy. - A przede wszystkim obrzydliwe - wtrącił Dębicki. - Hę?... - zapytał chory. - I niedorzeczne - dodał Dębicki. - Powiedz, Madziuś, temu staremu panu - rzekł gniewnie chory - że ja jestem chemik i dyrektor zakładów przemysłowych... Nie żak!... - Wychowałem ze trzydziestu takich dyrektorów jak pan mówił spokojnie Dębicki. - Dlatego powiem ci, że ani chemia nie nauczyła cię trzeźwo myśleć, ani dyrektorstwo - panować nad sobą. Brzeski cofnął się i ze zdumieniem patrzył na profesora. - A to oryginał!... - mruknął. - Jeszcze nie spotkałem podobnego impertynenta. - Boś pan jeszcze nie miał okazji przerażać młodych panien wizjami, które im mogą wydawać się dramatyczne, ale rozważnego człowieka przyprawiają tylko o mdłości. Brzeski zerwał się i wytrząsając pięściami mówił chrypliwym głosem: - Ależ, mój panie, ja umieram... Ja dziś, jutro umrę... A pan jesteś zdrów jak byk... - Od wielu lat jestem ciężko chory na serce - odparł Dębicki. - Nie ma takiej minuty, w ciągu której byłbym pewny życia. Mimo to nie straszę panien... - Toś pan chory na serce?... - przerwał Brzeski. - Bardzo mi przyjemnie!... - dodał ściskając go za rękę. - Przyjemnie mi poznać kolegę... Może byś się pan otruł na spółkę ze mną, bo głupio tak czekać... Mam pyszny kwas pruski... Madzia patrząc na nich załamywała ręce. Zaczęło jej się mącić w głowie. - I pan ciągle myślisz o tego rodzaju tematach? - spytał Dębicki. - Paradny!... A o czymże ja mam myśleć, o czym mogę?... W dzień, kiedy patrzę na ludzi i na ich gorączkę życia, czuję się obcy między nimi i wyobrażam sobie tę chwilę, w której cała mądrość, zbiorowy krzyk całej ludzkości nie zdoła obudzić mnie i przypomnieć, że byłem kiedyś takim jak oni. W nocy nie gaszę światła i ciągle spoglądam za siebie, bo zdaje mi się, że z lada szpary wysunie się niepochwytny cień, który w oka mgnieniu zapełni mój pokój, całą ziemię, cały wszechświat... I pogrąży mnie w tak bezdennej niepamięci, że gdyby mi jakaś nadludzka mądrość po raz drugi wlała świeżej krwi do żył, już nie przypomniałbym sobie, że kiedykolwiek istniałem. Wszystko byłoby mi obce, nawet nasz ogród w Iksinowie... Nic by mnie nie wzruszyło, nawet twoje zdziwienie, Madziu, i płacz naszych rodziców... - Och, Zdzisiu... Zdzisiu, co ty mówisz? - szeptała Madzia zalewając się łzami. - Jak na osobę konającą, wymowa pańska jest obfita - rzekł Dębicki. - Nie wiem, czy umrzesz pan na suchoty, ale że możesz dostać się do szpitala obłąkanych, to pewne... - Jestem przytomny! - oburzył się Brzeski, którego słowa te dotknęły. - Każdy ma prawo mówić o tym, co go zajmuje; no, a chyba kres życia jest interesującym tematem dla tego, kto je traci... Zaczął chodzić po pokoju, wzruszać ramionami i mruczeć. Madzia w osłupieniu przypatrywała mu się. I to jest jej brat, ten wesoły, ten rozhukany Zdzisław, z którym bawili się będąc dziećmi?... Tak niedawno huśtał się na wierzchołku lipy, a dziś mówi o śmierci w sposób, który wpędza ją w rozpacz! Zarazem Madzia spostrzegła, że Dębicki wywarł na jej bracie silne wrażenie. Prawie odgadła, że w duszy chorego obok obawy śmierci pojawiła się jakaś inna obawa. Może obłąkania, o którym wspomniał profesor?... W każdym razie odwrócenie uwagi od jednego przedmiotu nie było złym. "Ależ Dębicki... Skąd jemu wziął się ton ironiczny i zuchwały?... Nie miałam pojęcia, ażeby taki cichy człowiek zdobył się na coś podobnego..." - myślała Madzia. Brat jej wciąż spacerował i mruczał coraz wyraźniej: - Daję słowo, że pyszny jest ten jegomość!... Diabli wiedzą, po co włóczy się do mojej siostry i mnie, bratu, nie pozwala mówić z nią o tym, co mi dolega?... Za miesiąc, może za tydzień będę leżał w ciemnej trumnie, w chłodnym kościele, sam... Wtedy wszystkim zejdę z drogi... Ale on już dzisiaj chciałby zrobić ze mnie trupa... Dla głupich konwenansów, wedle których nieprzyzwoicie jest narzekać, on dławi moją indywidualność i przerywa prąd myśli, może ostatni!... - Pan stanowczo chcesz dostać bzika - odezwał się Dębicki. - Idźże pan do licha ze swoją psychiatrią! Czyliż gadam od rzeczy?... - Nie możesz wyjść poza obręb jednej myśli. To jest monomania. - Ależ zastanów się pan - mówił zadyszany Brzeski trzęsąc mu pięściami koło nosa - zastanów się, że ta jedna myśl - to wielka myśl!... Przecież w dole, do którego rzucicie moje zwłoki, psuć się będzie już nie tylko człowiek, ale cały wszechświat... Wszechświat, który odbija się w moim mózgu, żyje i jeszcze dziś jest... Ale jutro już go nie będzie... Dla was moja śmierć będzie tylko zniknięciem jednostki, ale dla mnie - unicestwieniem całego świata: wszystkich ludzi, jacy na nim żyją, wszystkich krajobrazów, słońca, gwiazd, całej przeszłości i przyszłości świata... Zrozumże pan: to, co dla was jest zwykłym wypadkiem (dopóki sami mu nie ulegniecie), dla mnie jest powszechną katastrofą; nic nie zostanie z tego, co widzę, com widział i o czym kiedykolwiek myślałem... - Krótko mówiąc - rzekł Dębicki - panu zdaje się, że po tak zwanej śmierci następuje tak zwana nicość? Brzeski z uwagą spojrzał na profesora. - Jak to, zdaje mi się? - odparł. - Nie zdaje mi się, tylko tak jest... A panu co się zdaje?... - A ja jestem przekonany, że po śmierci następuje dalszy ciąg życia, które różni się od obecnego tylko tym, że jest pełniejsze. - Pan kpi ze mnie?... - spytał Brzeski. - Ani myślę. Jestem pewny tego, co utrzymuję. Dzięki czemu, będąc bardziej zagrożony aniżeli pan, mam ciągle dobry humor, podczas gdy pan jesteś w melodramatycznym nastroju. Madzia słuchała z natężoną uwagą; jej brat osłupiał. Nagle zapytał Dębickiego: - Przepraszam... Pan profesor jesteś teolog czy filolog?... - Nie. Jestem matematyk. - I mówi pan, a raczej - wierzy pan, że śmierć... - Jest dalszym i pełniejszym ciągiem życia - dokończył Dębicki. Brzeski odsunął się od niego i usiadł na kanapce. Madzia czuła, że w sercu brata toczy się walka niespodziewana i ciężka. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że jest okrucieństwem ze strony Dębickiego budzić podobne nadzieje; lecz zarazem opanowała ją ciekawość: na jakiej zasadzie on to mówi? Prawda, że Dębicki już nieraz robił podobne wzmianki. "Nicość i - życie wieczne... Życie wieczne..." - na samą myśl o tym w sercu Madzi zbudziła się taka szalona radość, że była gotowa nie tylko uspokajać brata, ale i umrzeć z nim, byle prędzej posiąść owo pełniejsze życie... - I to pan mówi, pan... matematyk?... - odezwał się Brzeski. Wbrew głosowi wiedzy, która na miejscu metafizycznych przywidzeń stawia dwa pewniki: siłę i materię... Obie one - mówił zamyślony - wytwarzają ciągły prąd bytu, na którym pojawiają się fale pojedyńcze, trwają jakiś czas i - nikną, ażeby ustąpić miejsca innym falom... Jedną z takich fal jestem ja i... oto już dobiegam kresu!... - A cóż to jest owa siła i materia? - spytał Dębicki. - To, co oddziaływa na nasze zmysły, na odczynniki chemiczne, na wagę, termometr, manometr, galwanometr i tak dalej - odpowiedział Brzeski i znowu zamyślił się. - Tyle panu powiedziała nauka i nic więcej? - Nic. - No, dla mnie była łaskawsza - mówił Dębicki. - Matematyka mówi mi o liczbach różnych typów, z których tylko jeden podpada pod zmysły, a także - o wymiarach i kształtach, których w żaden sposób nie możemy dostrzec zmysłami. Fizyka uczy, że energia wszechświata jest niezniszczalną, a chemia powiada, że to, co nazywamy materią, równie jest niezniszczalne i składa się z nie podpadających pod zmysły atomów. Biologia pokazuje mi nieskończone bogactwo form życia, którego początek i natura przechodzi nasze doświadczenie. Nareszcie psychologia wylicza całą litanię własności i zjawisk, które nie podpadają pod zmysły, lecz niemniej doskonale znane są każdemu człowiekowi z obserwacji nad sobą. A teraz, proszę pana, gdzie jest dowód, że po śmierci następuje nicość?... - dodał po chwili Dębicki. - I czym mianowicie jest ta nicość?... Jaka zmysłowa obserwacja wykryła nicość we wszechświecie, którego najdrobniejszą szczelinę wypełnia albo ważka materia, albo nieważki, ale realny eter? - Ja nie mówię o nicości w świecie materialnym, ale o unicestwieniu procesów psychicznych, które trwają pewien czas, a potem gasną na zawsze - odparł Brzeski. - Skądże pan wie o tym, że procesy psychiczne gasną? W jaki sposób objawia się to zgaśnięcie? Brzeski uśmiechnął się pierwszy raz. - Paradny pan jesteś!... A twardy sen, zemdlenie, zachloroformowanie - cóż to jest? - Jest to chwilowe zawieszenie nie samych procesów psychicznych, ale naszej świadomości o nich, po czym świadomość budzi się na powrót. - Ale po śmierci nie nastąpi nowe przebudzenie, gdyż organizm nasz ulega rozkładowi - odparł Brzeski. - I to mówi chemik!... Jeżeli panu chodzi o rozkład organizmu, toć on rozkłada się ciągle, w każdej sekundzie. Nie dość na tym; organizm nasz co najmniej raz na rok zmienia się całkowicie: ani jedna cząstka nie pozostaje w nim ta sama chyba produkt obcy. Z czego wynika, że co najmniej raz na rok siedemdziesiąt kilogramów ludzkiego ciała staje się trupem i że pan, który masz około trzydziestu lat, już ze trzydzieści razy oddawałeś swój organizm powietrzu i ziemi. Żadna z owych trzydziestu śmierci nie unicestwiła pana, nawet nie zaniepokoiła cię, i dopiero na myśl o trzydziestej pierwszej robisz awanturę, rozczulasz się nad swymi zwłokami, ba! nawet grozisz końcem świata. Czym zaś te - najnowsze - zwłoki pańskie mają być lepszymi od kilkudziesięciu poprzednich?... dalibóg nie rozumiem. - Eh! - zawołał Brzeski śmiejąc się, co zdziwiło jego siostrę - jeżeli profesor ma takie argumenta, to upadam do nóg... Opowiada stare bajdy teologiczne, z których żartują nawet księże gospodynie, i myśli, że to filozofia. - Może ja panu opowiem i nowsze bajdy... - zaczął Dębicki. - O, niech pan mówi... niech pan mówi! - zawołała Madzia. I zerwawszy się z kanapki pocałowała profesora w ramię, po czym - cofnęła się zawstydzona. - Ta filozofia - ciągnął Dębicki - z której jesteś dumny, a która tak pięknie przygotowała cię do spotkania ze śmiercią, ta filozofia wierzy i twierdzi, że nie ma realnych skutków bez realnych przyczyn. Wszak prawda? Na tej zasadzie, jeżeli słup barometru podnosi się w górę, mówimy: zwiększyło się ciśnienie atmosfery, choć nie widzimy ani ciśnienia, ani atmosfery. Podobnie, jeżeli igiełka galwanometru wprowadzonego w obwód odchyla się, mówimy: o, po tym obwodzie przebiega prąd elektryczny. Słowem, sądzimy, że zmiany zachodzące w bezmyślnym słupie rtęci i w bezmyślnej igle magnesowej muszą mieć przyczyny realne, choć ich nie widzimy, nie słyszymy, nie wąchamy i tak dalej. Zobaczmy teraz inny fakt. Od wielu wieków miliony i setki milionów ludzi czują instynktownie, że - życie ich nie kończy się wraz ze śmiercią. Równie dawno wiele potężnych umysłów, najznakomitszych geniuszów ludzkości, wierzy świadomie i formułuje sobie dość określone pojęcia: o duszy, życiu wiecznym, o świecie pozazmysłowym, wreszcie - o Bogu. Mamy więc skutek, i to objawiający się w najdoskonalszych mechanizmach, bo w ludziach. A jeżeli ruchy igły magnesowej świadczą o przebiegającym prądzie, z jakiego powodu ruch umysłów ku niewidzialnym bytom miałby nie posiadać rzeczywistej przyczyny?... - Także zwietrzały argument - odparł Brzeski. - Nie ma żadnych bytów pozamaterialnych, tylko w ludziach jest silne pragnienie życia, instynkt zachowawczy. I on to fantazjonuje na temat przyszłości. - Chwała Bogu, mamy więc przykład nieużytecznego instynktu. Jeżeli bocian albo skowronek pod jesień odlatuje na południe, wiemy, że znajdzie tam kraj ciepły i zasobny; ale gdy człowiek tęskni do wieczności, wówczas mówimy, że jego nadzieje są urojeniami. Wyborny jest taki pozytywizm. - Cóż robić, jeżeli tak jest?... Wreszcie ludzki instynkt zachowawczy jest użytecznym dla utrzymania naszego gatunku. Pozwala zdrowym jednostkom obmyślać daleko sięgające plany, które wykonywają inni; chorym zaś i konającym osładza chwile przedśmiertne. - Aha! - odparł Dębicki. - Więc Bóg czy natura, a w każdym razie jakaś wyższa siła, której zawdzięczamy istnienie, wymyśliła cały szereg transcendentalnych oszustw w tym celu, ażebyś pan nie nudził się czy nie martwił w ostatnich chwilach życia? Szczególny zamęt pojęć. Przecież według was, materialistów, natura jest samą prawdą, nigdy nie kłamie... I dopiero dziś dowiadujemy się, że kłamie w jednym wypadku: kiedy obdarza człowieka wstrętem do śmierci!... Pozwolisz pan, że będę innego zdania. Wstręt do śmierci znaczy po prostu to, że między śmiercią i duszą istnieje głęboka dysharmonia. Ryba wyjęta z wody na powietrze albo ptak zanurzony pod wodę rzuca się i niepokoi w taki sam sposób, jak człowiek, który myśli o nicości. Nicość bowiem jest trucizną duszy. Pan karmisz się rozmyślaniami o niej i dlatego jesteś pełen trwogi, szalejesz; ja nie wierzę w nicość, ale w życie i dlatego żartuję ze śmierci. Pan jesteś chory, ja jestem zdrów moralnie. Podniósł się i zaczął szukać kapelusza. Na dworze było już ciemno. - Pan profesor wychodzi?... - zawołała Madzia chwytając go za rękę. - Jestem zmęczony - odparł Dębicki zwykłym głosem. Zagasł w nim mówca, a został człowiek stary i chory. - Profesorze - odezwał się Brzeski - jedźcie państwo ze mną do hotelu, a zjemy razem kolację... Zafunduję wam szampana... Wiesz, Madziuś, mam przy sobie trzy tysiące rubli, a na dwadzieścia tysięcy jestem ubezpieczony. Będziecie mieli po mnie... - Znowu wracasz do swego! - przerwała siostra. - Widzi pan profesor: dopóki pan mówił, on był weselszy, a teraz, kiedy pan chce odejść... - Zwymyślał mnie profesor, bo zwymyślał - rzekł wesoło Brzeski. - Ale muszę przyznać, że mikstura poskutkowała. - Już nawróciłeś się pan? - spytał z półuśmiechem Dębicki. - No, tego nie będzie. Ale zwrócił mi pan uwagę, że przed śmiercią mogę zwariować, i to... otrzeźwiło mnie. Nie dziwcie mi się - mówił Brzeski. - Od kilku tygodni jestem sam, wciąż oblegany przez myśl o śmierci... Tymczasem człowiek jest zwierzęciem towarzyskim, no - i nie może zajmować się ciągle jednym, tematem. - Zdzisiu - zawołała Madzia - ja ci przysięgam, że będziesz zdrów... Prawda, panie profesorze, że on nie ma suchot?... - Być może. - Ach, gdyby tak było... gdyby on chciał się leczyć i zaczął tak myśleć jak pan profesor, wie pan co?... Wyszłabym za pana! - rzekła Madzia z zapałem. - Szkoda fatygi - odpowiedział Dębicki. - Ale zechciej tylko pani wyjść za mąż, a wyswatam cię, i to dobrze... - Nigdy... - odparła ciszej, a na jej twarzy odmalował się taki żal, że Dębicki postanowił więcej nie poruszać tego przedmiotu. Dębicki pożegnał siostrę i brata i wyszedł obiecując przyjść do Hotelu Europejskiego, gdzie mieszkał Brzeski. Gdy już był na schodach, wybiegła za nim Madzia i zapytała szeptem, mocno ściskając go za rękę: - Cóż pan myśli o Zdzisławie?... - Zdaje mi się, że on jest ciężko chory. - Ależ chodzi... mówi... Dębicki wzruszył ramionami i zaczął powoli złazić ze schodów. Gdy Madzia wróciła do pokoiku, brat odezwał się z oburzeniem: - Zabawna jesteś z tymi sekretami na korytarzu. Wiem, że pytałaś o moje zdrowie. Ale cokolwiek odpowiedziałby ci ten twój filozof, nie zmieni mego przekonania. Jestem skazany, to darmo... Umrę lada tydzień. Ale swoją drogą stary oddał mi przysługę. Już potrafię zapełnić sobie resztę czasu rozmyślając o jego wierze w życie przyszłe... Szczęśliwy człowiek - idealista... optymista!... My, dzisiejsi, nie potrafimy być takimi. - Więc ty nie wierzysz temu, co on mówił? - spytała zdziwiona Madzia. - Moje dziecko, to są stare hipotezy, ale nie dowody, a jeszcze mniej - fakta. Wierzy się faktom, nie frazesom. - Wiesz, Zdzisław - rzekła nagle Madzia - ja zatelegrafuję do tatki, że tu jesteś... Brat porwał ją za ręce. - Niech cię Bóg broni!... - zawołał z wybuchem gniewu. Ja uciekam za granicę, ażeby nie spotkać rodziców... - Więc ja pojadę z tobą... Mam pieniądze... - Nie po-je-dziesz!... - odparł stanowczo. - Pozwólcie mi przynajmniej umrzeć, jak mi się podoba. Nie chcę pożegnań... łez... awantur... - Zdzisławie!... - Słuchaj, Madziu... musimy rozciąć tę sprawę raz na zawsze. Gdybyś zawiadomiła ojca czy matkę, gdyby kto z nich tu przyjechał albo gdybyś uparła się jechać ze mną, przysięgam, że otruję się... Zrozumiałaś? Madzia zaczęła cicho płakać. - Pocieszaj mnie; jak chcesz - mówił w rozdrażnieniu - sprowadzaj Dębickiego (byle nie doktorów...), rób ze mną, co ci się podoba, ale - żadnych scen, żadnych czułości... Tak długo żyłem bez was, że śmierć między wami uważałbym za torturę dla siebie... - Jakże, więc mamy cię opuścić?... - Musicie... a ty przede wszystkim... - Ach, co mówisz? - zawołała całując go po rękach. - Dosyć... proszę cię... Nie dręcz mnie łzami, bo... wyskoczę oknem na ulicę. Powiedziałem ci, czego żądam i do czego możecie mnie popchnąć waszym sentymentalizmem... A teraz, jeżeli chcesz, odwieź mnie do hotelu. Mówił to z obłąkanymi oczyma, zadyszany, wściekły. Madzia zrozumiała, że opierać się nie może. Otarła łzy, ubrała się tłumiąc łkanie, pomogła bratu włożyć palto i odwiozła go do hotelu. Zdzisław przez całą drogę był rozdrażniony. Gdy znaleźli się w numerze, zaczął oglądać swój język w lustrze, rachować puls, następnie wydobył z walizki termometr i włożył go pod pachę. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, ażebyś naprawdę był ciężko chory odezwała się Madzia. - Skąd ci to przyszło?... - Zaziębiłem się... miałem zapalenie płuc... zaniedbałem i dziś jest pasztet. - Myśleliśmy, żeś zupełnie wyleczony. - I ja tak myślałem z początku. A później już nie było sensu alarmować was... Nic byście nie pomogli. Siedział zapatrzony w sufit, rozgorączkowany i co kilka minut badał puls. Ażeby odwrócić jego uwagę od myśli, które jak stado kruków unosiły się nad jego głową, Madzia zaczęła opowiadać swoją historię z dwu lat ostatnich. Dla niej samej był to rachunek sumienia, ale brat nie bardzo go słuchał. A gdy zapytała, co o niej myśli, odparł: - Moja droga, alboż człowiek stojący nad grobem może myśleć o czymkolwiek wyjąwszy grobu?... Reszta wszystko głupstwo! - I ty tak mówisz po tym, co słyszałeś od Dębickiego? - Frazesy!... - odpowiedział. Umilkli oboje. On iskrzącymi oczyma patrzył na świecę, Madzia gryzła usta, ażeby nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Około północy Madzia zapytała brata, czy nie chce mu się spać. - Dajże spokój!... - odparł. - Alboż ja kiedy sypiam w nocy?... Boję się, ażeby mnie śmierć nie zaskoczyła... Drzemię w dzień, bo wśród gwaru zdaje mi się, że jestem bezpieczniejszy. - Połóż się teraz... kochany... - rzekła klękając przy nim. - Oszalałaś?... Ja nigdy nie kładę się, bo może mnie krew zadusić... - Spróbuj dziś... Przecież jestem przy tobie... To nie choroba, ale bezsenność i nieporządne życie wyczerpuje twoje siły. Gdybyś co noc spał w łóżku, wygodnie, przekonałbyś się, że nie jesteś tak chory. Ściskała jego rękę wilgotną i gorącą. Zdzisław rozmyślał, wreszcie rzekł: - Tak... sen w łóżku uśmiecha mi się... Ale boję się... - Spróbuj... Ja ci wysoko ustawię poduszki, będziesz jak na fotelu. Brzeski patrzył na łóżko. - Spróbowałbym. Ale.... jeżeli skonam ci w rękach?... - Nie bój się, syneczku... Ja będę czuwać przy tobie. Podłożę ci ręce pod plecy i gdybym spostrzegła, że ci niewygodnie, podniosę cię... Brzeski uśmiechnął się, przeszedł do łóżka i usiadł. Próbował pochylić się na poduszki, ale strach go ogarniał. Wówczas Madzia usadowiła go na środku pościeli i ostrożnie zaczęła układać nogi. Zdzisław bronił się, drżał i mówił ze spazmatycznym śmiechem: - No, już dosyć... Już siedzę na łóżku... Zrobiłem olbrzymi postęp, bo dawniej uciekałem od niego... Dajże spokój... Madziuś... złota, kochana... nie kładź mnie... Przecież ja ci w rękach umrę.. Ale Madzia już położyła go na poduszkach. - Cóż, źle ci?... - spytała. - Dobrze mi... tylko czy to na długo wystarczy?... Odsuń, kochanko, te świece ze stołu, bo patrzą mi prosto w oczy, jak gdybym już był trupem... Aa... tylko trzymaj mnie za rękę albo podnieś mnie... Madzia wyrwała mu się i powstawszy, prędko przeniosła świecę ze stołu na komodę. - Widzisz - rzekła siadając przy nim i znowu biorąc go za rękę. - Nic ci się nie stało, choć odeszłam... - Ale jak mi serce bije... - szepnął. Powoli jednak uspokoił się. Madzia siedziała przy nim wsłuchując się w jego prędki oddech i wyczuwając bicie pulsu. - Oryginał jest ten twój Dębicki - odezwał się. - Ciągle go widzę... Co za fantazje!... Ale trochę zamącił mi głowę. Wyobraź sobie - zaczął po chwili - dawniej, gdy przyszła noc, widziałem u sufitu jakby czarną listwę... Była to właściwie czarna kurtyna, która powoli opuszczała się na pokój... Rozumiałem, że gdy opuści się na wysokość mego czoła, przestanę myśleć, bo poza tą zasłoną już nie ma nic, tylko czarność... Nieskończona czarność, sięgająca aż za granicę drogi mlecznej, mgławic... a tak gęsta, tak gęsta jak żelazo. Okropny gąszcz otaczał mnie ze wszystkich stron i dusił... Później zdawało mi się, że jestem punktem... niczym, i leżę w niezmiernej pustce, którą kiedyś zapełniał wszechświat. Wszechświat znikł razem z moim życiem, jak znika obraz człowieka na powierzchni zamąconej wody... Wszechświat znikł i została po nim tylko pustka bez kształtu, bez barwy, bez kierunku... Ach, gdybyś wiedziała, jak mnie to dręczyło... - Więc nie myśl o tym - szepnęła Madzia. - Owszem, myślę nawet w tej chwili - odparł z uśmiechem bo stało się coś dziwnego. Widzę i teraz czarną zasłonę, jak od sufitu zwiesza się nad moją głową... Ale wiesz co?... Dziś wydaje mi się, że ta czarność nie jest ani tak bardzo gruba, ani tak bardzo gęsta... Że byle światło rzucić na nią, ona ustąpi jak cień... I że poza nią jest jeszcze mnóstwo, ale to mnóstwo miejsca... cała nieskończoność, w której może coś być... Odpoczął i mówił: - Widzę i teraz ową pustkę bez koloru i bez kierunku, która mnie najokropniej przerażała... Ale wpatrując się w nią śmielej, zaczynam dostrzegać jakieś zmącone kształty... Nie jest to nic określonego, ale już nie ma tej zabijającej jednolitości, wśród której nic nie mogłoby się utworzyć... Wszystko to są skutki gawęd twojego Dębickiego. - Więc zaczynasz przekonywać się?... - wtrąciła siostra. - Oh, nie!... - żywo zaprotestował. - Jest to bardzo naturalny proces. Na szare i puste tło moich rozmyślań on rzucił garść frazesów, które z konieczności muszą rysować się w mojej wyobraźni... Urządził mnie, stary lis!... Od tej pory nie będę mógł pomyśleć o nicości, jak się należy: ile razy zobaczę ją, muszę zarazem widzieć produkta jego bajań... Chory uspokajał się. - Madziuś - rzekł stłumionym głosem - gdybym zasnął, zaraz mnie obudź, bo... widzisz... A gdybyś spostrzegła, że przestaję oddychać, schwyć mnie za ramiona i posadź na łóżku... Nawet pryśnij mi wodą na twarz... Jest tu woda?... W parę minut później spał. Madzia patrząc na niego myślała, że niepodobna, ażeby ten człowiek naprawdę był śmiertelnie chory. Jest chory, ale przede wszystkim zdenerwowany i zmęczony nieregularnym życiem. Otucha jej wzrosła, gdy Zdzisław zbudziwszy się około piątej rano powiedział, że nie pamięta nocy tak doskonale przespanej. Trochę kaszlał, trochę czuł się znużonym, lecz Madzi to nie dziwiło. "Jest lepiej, aniżeli myślałam w pierwszej chwili" - powiedziała sobie. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXXV